


Balance of Power

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Black and Blue [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, BBQTacos - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Poisonberry - Freeform, Safewords, Sanscest - Freeform, blackcherry, relationship drama, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Everyone needs a moment to get their balance back, so some low-key play is in order. Black has some extra feelings to deal with.





	Balance of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to heartbeatanemone ([Tumblr](https://heartbeatanemone.tumblr.com/)) for funding this one! Then they went and edited it. T_T
> 
> <3 Thank you so much! I'm so happy that others like these babs. 
> 
> Enjoy~~

“Blue,” Back greeted his friend- former friend?- at the door with muted enthusiasm. His soul was jumping at the fact that Blue even showed up, but he still didn't feel confident that Blue was ready to forgive them. Him.

“Hi,” Blue had a similarly dampened tone, which struck straight at the core of Black’s insecurity. Black nodded and led the way to the kitchen. Slim had wanted to do this on the couch, so that they could be more casual and relaxed. Black wasn't sure he could relax, and this was Blue’s first planning session. As long as he wasn't here to call the whole thing off.

Slim was slouched at the table, but he straightened when he saw Blue. He smiled, but Blue took half a step back.

“Hey,” Slim smiled and got up, reaching out to give Blue a big hug. Blue looked shocked and maybe a little scared, but once Slim’s arms closed around him, his arms appeared in a return hug. Blue clutched at Slim’s coat, holding them together as a small sob escaped him.

Black stood awkwardly to the side as Slim calmed Blue, stroking his back and whispering to him. There wasn't any reason for him to want to be part of that emotional mess. His role was to be firm.

“You ready,” Slim asked Blue, finally breaking the hug. Blue was flushed his namesake, tear tracks still drying on his skull, but he nodded. They both looked over at Black. Blue immediately looked away. Slim raised a brow bone.

“Yes, let’s get started,” he gestured to the table and took his normal dinner seat, closest to the stove. Slim took his, to Black’s right, and Blue sat next to Slim. That put Blue directly across from Black. When Black had imagined getting Blue to this point, he had always seen them shoulder to shoulder, sharing delectable ideas to do to Slim.

“I guess the first order of business- “

“Black,” Slim drew out his name with a sense of weariness. Black flushed and put his hand flat on the table.

“We need to clear this up,” Black drew himself up as tall as his short stature would allow. “Blue, I would understand if you didn't want to continue. You and Slim,” Black clenched his fist under the table, “are welcome to continue seeing each other, though I’d prefer if you didn't do any intense scenes.”

“You would trust me… with Slim… alone?” Blue asked slowly after a long silence.

“Yes,” Black said without hesitation.

“Then…” Blue did hesitate, “I’d like to continue learning from you.” Black gave him a hard look. It wasn't that long ago he had missed all the signs that Blue was not as okay as he acted.

Blue wasn't just fine. He still looked reserved and nervous. Nonetheless, his eyelights were bright and he was fidgeting with his phalanges eagerly. Black could feel the urge to mirror the gesture.

He had agreed to stay. Black felt his soul warm after what felt like ages.

“Very well, then Slim has a few suggestions for how we should proceed.”  
——-  
“Sup?” Red slouched his way into the house with a brief nod. Black took a deep breath and reminded himself that Red was actually a really good, patient sub. He was exactly what they needed tonight.

“Hello,” Black greeted him, followed by a wave from Blue and a matching head nod from Slim. Black sighed and closed the door. Even though they had all four discussed their plan for tonight, he was nervous.

He did trust Blue.

Red walked over to where the other two were waiting on the couch. He started to chat with them easily. Blue replied happily, his voice bright. Slim was relaxed, tone mellow. It wasn't them. They were moving on, Blue pressed to Slim’s side.

Black was the one stuck on what had happened. He was the one that lowered Blue’s excitement. He drew worried glances from his brother. He was the killjoy- the rule monger that couldn't let a mistake go.

“Let's begin.” Black would normally encourage this kind of socialization before a big scene, especially since Red was not a regular member of the group. They hadn't reached out to him since that first night. Black could still remember seeing the spark of excitement ignite in Blue. He smiled ruefully. The chit chat just wasn't as fun when he couldn't join without ruining it all together.

The others stopped talking and looked at him. Their attention normally would have made him proud, but today it made him anxious. Blue leaned a little harder against Slim and looked down at his lap.

“Good with me,” Red grinned and walked over to Black. He shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. Black could see the carpet take on water from the melted snow on the outside of it. He felt his patience fray even further.

“Pick that up,” he growled, pointing at the coat.

“Make me,” Red shrugged and stuck his hands in the pockets of his stupid gym shorts.

Black eagerly straightened, his hands curling into fists. This was familiar territory. There was no baggage with Red that he needed to sort through. He could just do this.

Stalking forward, he grabbed Red’s arm and pulled down. Red jerked forward, but kept upright. Black took another step and slid his hand down the back of Red’s pelvis and into his shorts. Red yelped, but stood firm. Black grabbed his coccyx and squeezed, twisting his hand so the bones ground together.

“Oh fuck,” Red went weak, and Black was able to bend him over towards the coat. He was a little too weak, apparently. He fell forward onto his hands and knees. Black let go of his arm, but his hand was still in Red’s shorts, which stretched out and lost their grip on Red’s hips, slithering down his femurs to pool around his knees. Black could work with that.

“Ready to pick up your coat, or am I going to have to punish you?” He asked, putting his knee on Red’s pelvis to keep him down. Red groaned and slumped forward into a more submissive position. So that's what Red liked, huh? Conflict. That was perfect for Black, who needed to burn off some steam.

He looked over at Slim and Blue.

They were watching, which almost put a purple blush on Black’s face. This had been Slim’s idea, and he had given Black a variety of reasons he wanted it. One had been to actually let Blue dom. Black had, admittedly, not intended to actually give Blue complete control. It would have been crazy in that scene. It had been.

Here, in the safety of their home, with limits agreed to by all, he could. Blue was in charge of Slim without any input from Black, unless he expressly asked for it. Black agreed that it was necessary, but he was still on edge. He had to make sure he kept his mouth shut, a fairly uncommon effort for him.

They were still cuddling on the couch at the moment. For all that this was supposed to be Blue’s debut, he looked shy and uncertain. Slim was murmuring to him, probably encouraging him. Despite the burning in his soul that told him that he should be the one doing that, Black was proud of Slim. He had really taken charge, so to speak.

“Are you just going to stand on me all night?” Red piped up from below him. He looked bored.

“Impatient subs get to orgasm last,” Black rebuked and rubbed his knee from side to side, grinding it against Red’s sacrum. Red yelped and his arms gave the rest of the way so that his face was pressed against his coat.

“I'm going to bring you to the brink and leave you there, desperate, until all you can think of is my touch and if it will give you that sweet release,” Black purred, moving his leg and bending over Red’s slumped form. Red moaned and there was a flare of heat near Black’s pelvis. He stood up straight and looked at Red’s.

Magic had started to gather, though it was still faint. How interesting.

“Hang up your fucking coat and get over there,” Black pointed at the table. They had covered it with pillows to create a second play area for the night. Slim and Blue already had the couch, and he would rather they keep it.

They had moved on to Blue being in Slim’s lap, and were quietly making out. Black frowned at Blue’s continued reserved behavior. He had hoped removing himself would help.

Red walked in front of him, pulling him from his thoughts. His red eyelights were looking at Black from the corner of his sockets. Right, Black was in a scene; he couldn't be distracted. This was what he was trying to be better than.

“Get on the table and lay back,” Black snapped at him, grinning as Red jumped to obey. While there was a wet spot on the carpet still, Red’s coat was hanging- haphazardly across three pegs of the coat rack- but hanging.

Black took up a spot on one of the kitchen chairs, which he dragged to the side where Red’s legs dangled off the edge.

“Are you ready?” Black asked, and Red shot him a grin, a subtle check in that Black immediately folded into the scene. “Doesn't matter,” he leaned onto the table, forcing Red’s legs open with his hand. “Because I'm going to start whether you're ready or not.”

Red’s legs opened a little farther than necessarily, showing off the red glow between them. It was growing stronger and, as Black crawled halfway into the table towards it, it flared a little more.

“You better form what I want,” Black ordered without elaborating on what that was. “If you don't, I'm going to punish you and make your magic so sore that you won't dare make it anytime soon.”

Red groaned, his legs spreading wider. Was he hesitating because he wanted to avoid the punishment or because he wanted to ensure it? Either way, Black wanted to make it harder. He pulled one glove off with his teeth, a move Red watched with heated sockets.

When Black reached down to rub his bare finger delicately along the flared lower edge of Red’s pelvis, Red’s eyelights contracted with surprise before flaring wide with arousal. Black smirked at him. His skull dropped back onto the pillows, and he squirmed under Black’s touch.

“Which is it going to be?” Black teased, keeping his touch light. “Disappointment and pain?” He pinched the thin bone of Red’s icchium between two fingers. Red yelped and his pelvis jerked.

“Or will it be pleasure,” Black asked, switching to stroking the mass of magic in Red’s inlet with his whole hand. Red gave him a breathless moan at that and pressed into the touch. Black obliged and massaged the magic, only stopping to give the surrounding bones some attention.

Red groaned and huffed, moans occasionally slipping through. It became apparent he was still resisting the decision when he began to writhe, jerking his limbs every so often as the pleasure became too much. Black wasn't feeling all that patient, enticed by Red’s desperate motions.

“Pick now,” he demanded, squeezing Red’s coccyx. Red gasped and rocked into the touch. His face was glowing a healthy red as his magic coalesced, solidifying into a plump, very juicy pussy. Oh, Black could do so much with it, but he smirked evilly at Red.

“Incorrect,” sang smugly. He would have said so no matter what. He didn't need to play fair, after all. Red was his to take care of tonight. He felt reasonably certain he knew what Red wanted. Still, he would check in once they got going.

Unconsciously, his eyelights wandered up. Slim was crouched over Blue, who had his legs spread and his pussy formed. Slim’s cock sat just outside the magic, primed to enter him. Blue looked ashamed, his face dusted blue and tears along his sockets. Slim was talking to him, too softly for Black to hear more than a wordless murmur. He stopped and Blue nodded.

“Put it… in me…” Blue said louder. Slim tilted his skull and smiled teasingly. “Put it in me,” Blue said more firmly. “Fuck me!” He squeaked, his blush darkening.

Slim grinned and slid into him in one smooth move. Blue must have been very slick. Black felt an ache in his soul. Forcing his attention down to Red, he reminded himself that he had his own dripping cunt to abuse. Red was too busy catching his breath to notice Black slip up that time.

“Look at how wet you already are, you disgusting excuse for a Sans,” Black sneered.

“Hey,” Red protested, but he was breathing heavily still.

“What do you want me to do with that thing?” Black crawled forward, kneeling between Red’s legs and putting their skulls closer together. “Want me to summon a cock so I can fill you up?” Black forced himself not to look up at the others, but he could hear Blue’s moans when they were too much for him to muffle.

“Whatever you want, Master,” Red said eagerly. Black gave him a sharp look.

“You want me to slam my cock into you so hard you see stars while you lay there and enjoy it?” Black pointed two fingers and mimed a thrusting motion in front of Red’s oversized eyelights. “As if, you worthless slacker.” Red’s eager look died and he deflated slightly.

“I should make you regret that the thought ever crossed your mind,” Black continued. “You don't deserve my cock. I’ll have to find something else to fill your needy pussy with. Let’s see…” Black tapped his mandible in thought. Red watched him intently.

“I could go grab the rolling pin,” Black suggested. “Slam the hard wood deep inside you.” Red moaned, his gaze failing as his eyelights lost their focus again. “But that's not thick enough. I want to see you stretched to your limit. Desperate for more but worried that you couldn't take it.”

Red huffed and whined, his legs bending and straightening slightly. Black glanced down at Red’s pussy. He hadn't come, but it was steadily soaking the pillow under it with arousal. He looked like he was well on his way, and Black had gotten him there primarily by talking to him.

A heady rush of emotion hit Black. It was powerful, controlling Red with just his voice. But could he make him come with it?. There was only one way to find out, and since Red liked the idea of being stretched wide...

“I think I have a bottle that would do the trick.” Black traced one finger over Red’s magic, following the circle of his inlet. “About that big. I wouldn't even have to lube it up, would I?” Black held up his finger, showing Red the shiny liquid coating the first phalanx. “You filthy monster. Desperate to have me wreck your pussy, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Red hardly let him finish the question. “Yes, please wreck me. I can't take it anymore.”

“Check?” Black murmured to Red. It took a moment for Red to process the question, but nodded eagerly and breathed out a quick “Green”.

“You don't get to decide that,” Black snapped as soon as he heard it. “I decide what you can and cannot take. Even if I don't believe you can handle the bottle, I'm going to shove it deep inside of you. And then I'll fuck you with it, it's hard, unyielding shape stretching you over and over again with only the slightest moments of relief in between.”

Red moaned loudly, the fidgeting of his legs faster and more pronounced than before. Black smirked. It was fun torturing Red with thoughts of abuse that he would never received. Black’s own pussy formed, wet against his shorts.

“And then I'm going to shove it in there as deep as I can and leave it. It's clear, so we're all going to take a look inside your wet, slutty pussy as it desperately clings to a bottle.”

Red gasped, his face bright red, his pussy leaking even more. He was close. He was so close. Black only needed to figure out what would make him come, just from the thought of it.

Movement in the corner of his socket caught Black’s attention. Slim walked up, holding a sleepy and satisfied Blue. Black had to take a moment and collect himself at the sight of them. He honestly hadn't expected them to interact with him and Red at all. Slim sat on the chair near Red’s skull and set Blue on his lap. They hadn't cleaned up yet, so their combined cum was getting everywhere. Black found it undeniably hot and licked his teeth.

“You look a little desperate, Red,” Slim crooned. “Bet you'd love my cock right about now.”

“You fucker,” Red groaned, rolling his skull.

“Not without my dom’s permission,” Slim quipped, glancing at Blue. Black swallowed back a reply. He had never _not_ been Slim’s dom before.

“Mm,” Blue hummed absently. “It feels really good.” Red whined. “So big and long… mmmm.” The haze of pleasure had lowered his filter, making the ever honest Blue an excellent dirty talker.

“Blue, please,” Red whimpered, panting. He was practically in tears from being teased for so long. Blue perked up a little at the begging. He focused on Red, his gaze moving along the prone monster until it reached Black. Then, Blue’s eyelights snapped up to meet Black’s.

“I didn't mean to interfere,” Blue said, tone wavering and uncertain.

“Not at all,” Black gestured at Red. “Go ahead. I was just telling Red what I might do to him.”

“Ohh,” Blue relaxed against Slim. “Black’s amazing. He knows all the best spots, and his tongue!” Blue looked absolutely blissful. Black watched him, stunned by the praise. Though he’d taken care of Blue a few times, he hadn't imagined Blue enjoyed those times that much.

“His tongue will wriggle deep inside of you and there's this spot-” Blue sighed wistfully. “It's like an explosion of pleasure throughout my whole body.”

Blue’s dirty talk was completely different from Black’s. His was much softer and centered on pleasure, rather than Black’s focus on pain and humiliation. Black knew Red liked the latter, so he was surprised when Blue’s sentimental description had Red arching up off the table with shaking legs, liquid dripping down, splattering across the pillow. His moans were breathy and quiet to match Blue’s sigh rather than the tight desperation he had displayed before.

It was stunning what Blue could do.

Red collapsed back to the table, blushing and panting. Black cleaned him up before making him stand and herding him over to the couch. Slim sat down first, Blue cradled in his lap.

The room had an almost unnatural stillness to it in contrast to the energy from before. Red began snoring softly as soon as his skull landed on Slim’s lap. Slim was still awake, watching Black, and nothing more.

“Black,” Blue said softly. He pushed himself to sitting and then to his feet, Slim’s hands holding his tired body steady. Blue’s arms raised, opening in the beginnings of a hug. Black couldn't stop himself. Did he need to? He had made a mistake, but they were okay, right? Surely he could indulge in Blue’s hold.

He stepped forward, and Blue’s arms closed slowly around him, encasing him in a tight hug. Black’s arms snapped up as he felt it, clinging to Blue in a tight embrace around his ribs.

“I’m sorry,” Black sighed, resting his skull on Blue’s shoulder.

“I'm sorry,” Blue replied. “Thank you for giving me another chance.”

“Ha, I should be saying that to you.”

“Then,” Blue’s voice brightened, taking on some of that sweet, familiar excitement, “let's put it behind us. Learn, but don't dwell.” Black smiled at the phrase. Did others really think that this monster was naive and dull? How did they miss the important bits so easily? How did his _brother_?

“Agreed,” Black tightened his arms that little bit more physically possible. Blue giggled softly and pressed his teeth to Black’s skull. Black could have giggled himself but didn't- he had an image to maintain, after all. He let Blue go instead, breaking the hug and easing Blue towards Slim’s lap again.

“There isn't room for you,” Blue protested quietly, but let Slim pull him down and hold him. Slim was still awake, watching Black with a bemused expression. He took the yawning skeleton and settled him so he was snug and cozy. A moment later, Blue was asleep. Slim would sleep like that, an easy feat for the lazy ass.

“You really wore him out,” Black observed as Slim smiled down at Blue. Like Black, Blue hardly slept with post-sex being the exception for them both.

“Where will my lord sleep?” Slim asked knowingly.

“I’ll be upstairs. All I need is a light snooze, and then I’ll make us some food.”

“Are you sure you don't want to take him?” Slim nodded down at Blue, who had nestled himself against Slim’s ribs. He was smiling in his sleep.

“I don't think we're ready for that,” Black walked towards the stairs. “Besides, he looks comfortable.”

“I don't know. He missed you as much as you missed him.”

“I doubt that,” Black replied and walked up the stairs, followed by another one of Slim’s telling looks.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
